Getting A Life
by KRinaLace
Summary: Axel is in desperate need of a life, because the one he has is way to mainstream. can a feisty blonde who seems to believe in destiny help him find a better one? Well, there's only one way to find out, right? Modern AU. AkuRoku, and possibly others. T for language.
1. Prologue

**((So this is just a prologue. The first chapter will be up in a few days. Let me know what you think though! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.))**

It was simple really. All he had to do was finish his college courses, join his father's business, marry a rich woman, and have lots of kids. Easy right? Then why did it all feel so oppressive? He pulled his expensive town car over, and got out. The grey sky threatened to empty on his head, but he ignored it. He walked toward the building he had parked at. The weather damaged sign above it really gave no insight as to of what the building held, but he could care less. He just needed to get away for a while. Pearls, is what the purple and white sign declared, but this torn down building hardly looked like a jewelry store.

Dusting off his polo shirt and khaki pants, our protagonist made his way into the store, only hesitating for a moment after grabbing the handle to the thick black door. Inside, white peeling walls with lacey tapestries and Dari black rugs greeted him. Navy blue curtains hung at the end of the small hall, and no ell went off as he entered.

"Hello?" He called.

"Enter child." A raspy old voice called from the other room. Expecting to find a gypsy scene straight out of Scooby-Doo, he did so. What greeted him was most likely a very not legal store. There were pipes and bongs of all sorts on the left side of the room, piercings and exotic jewelry on the right side, and a big desk in the middle with two doors behind it. The walls were covered in images of tattoos.

"Welcome to Pearl, what can I do for you?" The parrot sitting on a stand behind the desk asked in the same voice that had told him to enter. The protagonist blinked and looked around, not entirely sure what to do now. Before he could think too hard on it though, two arguing people came threw one of the doors behind the desk.

"And I'm telling you I want you the fuck out of my store now! You've caused nothing but trouble for us since I hired you!" A man who looked to be in his twenties was shouting at a man who was well into his forties or early fifties.

"Fine, who the hell would want to work here anyways!" The man asked, knocking over stands and displays on his way out. The young blonde sighed and shook his head. Our protagonist cleared his throat, and the blonde jumped, noticing him there for the first time.

"Oh sorry dude didn't see you there." The blue eyed blonde said, "Sorry about all that." He said motioning towards the door.

"It's fine. Need some help with that?" Our protagonist asked, motioning towards the fallen merchandise. The blonde blue eyed man blushed, and shook his head no.

"It's cool, I'll handle it later, so what can I get for you man?" The blonde asked.

"A life." Our protagonist replied without hesitating. The blonde gave him a look over and then smirked.

"I'm Roxas." The blond introduced himself.

"Names Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Our red headed protagonist replied. He was happy when this earned him a grin.

"Alright then Axel, how about this. If you let me pierce your tongue, I'll give you a job here, as our manager.

Axel tugged at his pony tail in thought. Oh screw it he decided.

"Deal."

**So? Should I continue it like I want to, or is it a terrible idea? Also, this is my first fanfiction, so any advice? Thanks~**


	2. To Dissapear

**Chapter 1: To Disappear or Not**

That night Axel lay in bed wondering exactly what he was doing. What kind of person just up and agreed to let some stranger pierce them in return for a job? He tossed to one side, ignoring the dull throb in his mouth. Yeah, he had gone through with that part, but now he was beginning to regret it. What was he supposed to tell his parents? Oh yeah, I was depressed one day so I stopped by some random place and had some dude shove a piece of metal in my tongue? He groaned and rolled over again. His bland sand colored blanket fell to the floor.

And what about college? He had missed a whole day already, and the slip of paper Roxas had handed him when he was leaving had Axel scheduled to work the whole rest of the week! And he hadn't even filled out the proper paper work or taken a drug test! What kind of business was that kid even running? Axel debated whether he should pretend the day had never happened, or drop out of college. He sat up and growled. Why was he even considering this? It was stupid. What kind of idiot just made that kind of life changing decision on the spot? He grabbed his blanket off the floor, rolled himself up in it, and then closed his eyes. He would deal with it in the morning.

The next day, Axel was jerked awake by the blaring of his alarm. He groaned, got out of bed, and turned it off. He was in the middle of grabbing his clothes from the antique oak dressed that his step mother had thought was too good to pass up when he noticed an odd feeling in his mouth. Just like that the events of the day before came rushing back to him. He cursed to himself as he made his way to the bathroom. After taking his shower, and washing his mouth out as the pamphlet Roxas had given him described, he made his way out of his first story apartment and to his car. It was once again an overcast and rainy day. Axel decided to pretend like yesterday had never happened, got in his car, and drove off, headed to the university.

The university was a collection of towering buildings. Each represented a different college. Since Axel was only a sophomore, and had still not completed all of his core classes, he had to run around from building to building trying to make it to class on time. As soon as he was done with his core classes, he would be spending most, if not all, of his time in the college of business, just as his father had. For now, Axel had a class in the college of history.

Axel walked into the large white building with his shoulders hunched and his black top of the line book bag hanging off his shoulder. He was dressed in a red polo shirt with a black suit jacket, and black slack. All name brand of course. These were the clothes that his step mother had chosen for him and his father had approved of. "Looking nice is vital since first impressions leave a lasting impression." His father had explained at the beginning of the school year.

"Hi Axel." A soft voice said. Axel looked to his left to find a girl that was in his history class, and whom he somewhat considered a friend had at some point joined him as he stood in the walkway staring off into space. She was a short quiet girl, with blond hair and blue eyes. She always wore white dresses, and Axel believed that she was secretly a sorceress because she never dropped food on them or got paint on them in her art classes. She had to have some kind of stain repelling magic or something.

"Hey Namine, what's up?" He asked.

"I think I should be the one asking that. You seem distracted." She replied. Axel cursed her all-knowing stare.

"Just a bit off I guess. I'm still a bit behind on my class fees, and I have a ton of papers to write." Axel explained as they began walking.

"Four papers, not a ton." Namine corrected him with a patient smile.

"Yeah, fine, four, but four papers are a lot when you're interning." Axel complained. He held the door to the lecture room open for her. The lecture room in the college of history was much smaller than the ones in the college of business. The black folding theater seats were all arranged along an incline that lead down to a large white board. On either side of the white board were old school chalk boards. Above the white board was a screen that the professor would pull down, and on the roof was a projector. Axel didn't see the point of even having the white board or the chalk boards when all their notes were given in the format of power points.

"What's that in your mouth?" Namine asked as they took their normal seats in the back of the room. Axel groaned and pulled up the table attached to the arm of his seat.

"It's a long story." He said.

"Well, we're early." Namine pointed out. There were only two other people in the room at the time, so he knew she was right. So he explained it all to her. Namine sighed when he was done.

"I think that you should take your time and think about what you want to do. I mean there are other options out there. Less lucrative ones yes, but not all of us were made to succeed in the same way. Right?" Axel really didn't know how to respond to that.

"I mean don't get me wrong, I'm not saying that anyone should give up on that kind of dream just because it gets hard, everything gets hard. I'm just saying that there are more options out there, and sometimes, families and high school counselors don't always tell us this, because the want what they think is best for us. We're the only one who can determine what is best for us though. I mean my parents wanted me to go to college yes, but they don't approve that I am majoring in art. You should take the time to think about the realistic kind of life you really want, the one you would have if you didn't have to worry about what others thought. Then you need to decide if that's what you want, if you're willing to go for it." Namine explained. Axel crossed his arms and thought about it for a while.

"What if I don't want the life I'm leaving, or the one he is offering?" Axel asked. Namine laughed and leaned back in her chair.

"Then there are so many more options for you Axel. Just take some time and think about it. The answer could be something as simple as switching your major." She said. Axel nodded.

"Thanks Namine." Axel said, smiling at his classmate.

"No problem Axel. And I can talk to Roxas and explain to him that you can't take the job if you want." She offered.

"No way, he could be dangerous!" Axel protested. To his surprise, Namine laughed.

"Axel, Roxas is my brother!" Axel was about to protest this, and claim it was impossible, when he noticed that there were some striking similarities.

"Oh." Was all that he could manage. Namine giggled, and then leaned down to get her note book out of her bag. Axel did the same, and sighed when he heard their history professor walk in.

"Still, I want to tell him myself." Axel said while the professor got his laptop connected to the projector.

Later that day Axel found himself once again walking into the Pearl. He didn't wait to hear the bird before walking though the curtains and into the main room. Once again, it was empty of humans. Axel took the opportunity to get a better look at the bird. It was red, with blue feathers at the end of it wings and in its tail.

"His name is Iago." Roxas said, appearing from nowhere and causing Axel to jump. He sat down behind the desk. Axel walked over and stood awkwardly in front of it.

"You're late." Roxas said after a stretch of silence.

"I had classes, and I'm supposed to be on my way to the office I work at now." Axel explained. Roxas hummed, and gathered some papers on his desk.

"Here. It's all the legal information that you need to fill out to work here." Axel went to interrupt Roxas, to explain that he couldn't work there and would just pay for the piercing, but Roxas just waved him off.

"You don't have to start right away. Take your time and think about what you want to do. Namine explained everything to me." Roxas said. Axel stared at him. Roxas was blonde with blue eyes just like Namine, but he was not as neat as she was. His hair was spiked and styled in a messy manor. Like Namine he wore a lot of white, but with an equal amount of black. His white button up short sleeve shirt had black and white checkers around the hems, as did his black cargo shorts. He wore checkered band around one arm and thin white and black bands around the other. He had a lip piercing in the middle of his mouth, and one in his right eyebrow.

"Really, take your time. I can handle things for now." Roxas persuaded him.

"Okay but there's something bothering me. What's in it for you?" Axel asked suspiciously. Roxas laughed and stood up. He leaned across the desk and grinned seductively at Axel.

"I'm helping you 'cause I think you're hot." Axel replied to this with the first thing that came to his mind.

"Damn right, I'm fucking sexy." He grinned back. Roxas laughed again. Axel grabbed the paper work off the desk, and walked out of the building, not bothering to say goodbye. He wasn't sure if he would be working there, but he was positive that he would see Roxas again.

**So that's the first chapter! Again, this is my first fanfiction, so let me know if there are any faults with my writing style! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
